TechGuard
Founding and Initial History The Creation of the Tech Guard issues back to the days of the Unification Wars. Far to the west of Ironvale and the Dominion, rests the massive and expansive dockyards and forges of Sibicus. Masters undisputed of machinary and construction, miles upon miles of factories and foundries pour thick black smoke into the dark black skies. The inhabitants of Sibicus, at birth begin a life long process of converting thier bodies to better fuse with the machines of the ancient forges. The end result leaves them with little to nothing from thier old bodies, instead opting for full conversion and eventually union with machines. In Rhineland's initial push westward, the diplomatic parties and diplomats cried for the destruction of Sibicus and the foul work they did in their darkened halls and forges. Without delay, dozens legions and regiments were gathered and sent like a bombarding wave into Sibaecian territory. Outside the massive walls of the city-foundries of Sibicus, flesh met steel in one of the largest battles in recorded history. Squads of infantry fired and stabbed against waves of machine warriors carrying weapons far greater then anything Rhineland held in its arsenal. The Armored Core of Rhineland was burned to molten slag by bipedal walking machines spewing high calbre munitions upon the resolute forces in many cases. The overhead Dominion Navy warships, clashed with equally as powerful warships from the Sibicus fleet. Many grand capital ships burned and brought ruination upon the earth in their final moments. Commissars dueled with Mago's and Enginseers, Halcyon Drop Troopers out maneuvered by the ultra mobile gun platforms of the Sibaecian elite. The conflict was a bloody and brutal clash, soon victory blurred. What was predicted to be a 4 month campaign, turned to a two year bloody grind. Only be the timely intervention by the Inquisitions military arm, did the campaign turn in favor of the Dominion. With the prospect of victory dimming and their talented Forge Masters vanishing in the bloody conflict, The TechUnion of Sibicus sought peace and client status within the Dominion. The terms where set, Sibicus would remain a semi-autonomous region within the Dominion, but in accordance with the peace they where to craft the weapons and arms the Military would then use, to force the world to its knees. As time as passed, the people of Sibicus toil away unendingly producing weapons of war and marvels of wonder, Though they greedily horde the greatest of tech for themselves, much of life has improved due to innovations brought on by Sibaecian artisans. Functions Within the Military It is customary for a member of the Tech Guard to accompany the soldiers of Rhineland into battle to ensure the safety of the machines and the well being of the weapons. They function in a role similar to a technical engineer. Since they have received massive reworks to their bodies and mind, they face alienation from the humans of the land, for they themselves blur the line between human and machine. Exclusion from the Church Though the Dominion of Rhineland does loath and highly and actively discourage and hunt down citizens that practice any art of fusing technology to the human form, only one sect of the Church is allowed to do such with the proper sanctification in place and authorizations. Category:Religions Category:Military Organizations